To be more exact, it relates to a device for suspending bed-base slates which is formed by an end-piece having an upper portion which comprises at least one receptacle to receive the end of a slat, a lower portion which is provided with means for anchoring the said end-piece to a bed frame, and an intermediate portion comprising suspension members which connect the lower portion to the upper portion.
A device of this kind is generally fixed to a side rail of a bed frame.
The known end-pieces can be divided into two main families.
The first family is formed by end-pieces of which the suspension members are arranged in the longitudinal direction of the side rail. These suspension members may comprise one or more superimposed ovals which are capable of folding down on themselves when a vertical load is applied to the end-piece.
In this first family, the suspension members are generally formed from a flexible material which provides flexible suspension.
Also, the arrangement of the members makes it possible for the phenomenon of roll to be prevented, i.e. a rocking movement in a plane parallel to the slats and perpendicular to the side rail.
The second family is formed by end-pieces whose suspension members are arranged perpendicularly to the side rail, such as those which are described in the French patent application which has been published in the present applicant's name as no. FR 2 854 313. The suspension members of end-pieces of this kind provide a large amount of travel, which is more comfortable for the user.
In this second family, the suspension members are generally formed from a rigid material to support the stresses applied to the end-piece.
Also, the arrangement of the suspension members enables the phenomenon of pitching to be prevented, i.e. a rocking movement in a plane orthogonal to the slats and parallel to the side rail.